


out of the sea

by candlecake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles, M/M, Merman Stiles, Prostate Milking, slight forced feminization?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlecake/pseuds/candlecake





	

There’s a mermaid in Peter’s bathroom, chattering rapidly in a strange language, making far too much noise for his taste. It’s anxious and twitchy enough to make the bathtub's water splatter on the bathroom tiles with its tails from time to time. The scales on the tail are similar to the color of sunset, sparkling whenever light dares to hit them.

The scales are worth a lot, Peter knows it’s a pity to leave them where they are, but the mermaid itself is an investment.

There’s also a potion in Peter’s bathroom, one that was almost as hard to acquire as the mermaid. It's not sparkling at all.

He ends up forcing the potion down the mermaid's throat, certainly coloring its neck and arms in the process, but careful to not let a single drop escape. It kills the sound of the strange language and makes the mermaid cough and gasp as the sparkling tail turns into two long legs, wobbly and not quite strong enough to carry him anywhere.

 

Peter moves the mermaid away from the bathroom, knowing it's better to be kept in his bedroom instead.

There he lies it down to his soft sheets and gets to work.

The potion has made the mermaid groggy and subdued — for now — but it stares intently as Peter inspects the greatest treasure the potion has given him: a small little cock and a pair of smooth balls that Peter handles roughly enough to make his little mermaid squirm and squeal for his delight.

There's a shy little hole where Peter dips his fingers, one at a time to coddle his princess, looking for the little spot that makes the mermaid gasp and cant his hips. He forces the mermaid's trembling new thighs to stay open with his elbow and his unoccupied hand and takes his time stroking the spot till he has fat little pearls rolling down to his sheets.

He collects each precious pearl into his palm and walks out of the room smiling, leaving the shaking mermaid to stare at his softening cock in wonder.

 

*

Hard work pays off and it doesn't take long for the pearls to pay the mermaid's worth back. Peter could easily afford another one if he wanted. But collecting pearls from his princess was something that had to be done carefully, there was no need for any distractions.

This often led to having the mermaid writhing on his bed, spilling pearls and sweat everywhere, until there was nothing coming out of its little cock anymore. (And sometimes even after that, merely to make sure nothing went to waste, of course.)

  
But after that part Peter always really starts to coddle his princess, gleefully telling him how they're going to be together “till the last drop,” and getting pretty brown eyes to leak pearls too.


End file.
